


Looking Her Fill

by Rinari7



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinari7/pseuds/Rinari7
Summary: Rose pressed herself against wall, trying to make herself as small as possible, tightening her grip on the doorjamb as she peered through the cracked door into the Doctor’s bedroom.





	Looking Her Fill

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks again to [Chiaroscuroverse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaroscuroverse) for reading this through, reassuring me that the third time is apparently the charm, and making sure I didn't accidentally give anyone three hands.

Rose pressed herself against wall, trying to make herself as small as possible, tightening her grip on the doorjamb as she peered through the cracked door into the Doctor’s bedroom. Trying to breathe quietly, she slid her other hand over her breast, mimicking the Doctor splayed out on the bed.

She was gorgeous, like this, the Doctor, her eyes closed, legs parted, head tilted back into the pillow, her long, dark hair mussed. Slowly, she skimmed her hands down and then back up her torso, pushing her shirt up to reveal no bra underneath. Rose wet her lips, as more skin was uncovered in the dim light emanating from the TARDIS’ walls, and allowed herself to look properly, to admire.

The Doctor bit her lip, arching her back as she slid three fingers underneath the waistband of her skirt, drawing one knee up. Rose suppressed a whimper, slowly undoing the button on her jeans and sliding down her zipper. With a small noise of frustration, the Doctor dragged her shirt up, and her skirt and knickers down, tossing them away — the former landed across the room, the latter snagged on her bedpost. Then she slid one slim, long finger inside of herself.

How wet must she be, that she could already — ? Rose slid her own hand inside of her knickers, gently pressing beside her clit, slipping down to her entrance, then back up again, holding her tongue between her teeth. The Doctor spread her legs slightly wider, as if putting herself on display for her, though Rose’s view was still obscured by the Doctor’s hand.

She didn’t bloody care. The sight of the Doctor, naked, arching her back, letting out a moan... best view in the whole universe.

“Rose,” the Doctor’s tone was low, needy. Rose stiffened and caught her breath, and felt herself clench, but the Doctor just ran her tongue over her lower lip, eyes closed, and kept talking. “Remember Nnnnira? Gorgeous planet. I wish we could’ve stayed there longer, and I could have just… looked at you. The water on your skin, you staring up at the sky. Most beautiful thing there, you were, Rose.”

Rose sighed and pressed her hips into her hand. She remembered that planet, too, vividly, the atmosphere so saturated with water vapor most creatures swam through the air, their bright fins and feathers splayed out and trailing behind them, blazing with iridescent colors when they caught a dancing sunbeam.

The Doctor’s blouse had been soaked through nearly immediately, molding to her form, and she had shot Rose a grin behind the clear filtration mask she wore. Rose hadn't really wanted to leave, either.

“So beautiful. My fingers itched, very literally itched, to rip that bathing suit off — that wasn’t even a bathing suit —” a low laugh that was half a moan — “That was a downright tease. I wanted to lick your skin, every inch… I’m certain it would have tasted fantastic.”

Rose pressed her knees against the wall, afraid she would otherwise fall to the ground, and she couldn't help whimpering, circling her clit.

“And you’d have made such brilliant noises, too. Lots of whimpering, moaning, my name,” and the Doctor whined, herself, slipping another finger inside herself and bringing her other hand up to knead her breasts. “Want to hear my name, like that, magnificent, Rose…” The Doctor tilted her head, her eyes fluttering open, and suddenly she was looking straight at Rose.

Rose froze, staring back, heart pounding, and as if on command, her lips formed the word, silently, breathless. “Doctor…”

“Rose!” The Doctor exhaled sharply, shuddering, her eyes falling shut again as her hips bucked up to grind against the heel of her hand. She panted several words the TARDIS didn't translate, musical Gallifreyan. They left Rose breathless nonetheless, her arousal spiking at the beautiful filth lacing the Doctor's intonation.

The Doctor tensed, her breath coming harder, and Rose slipped two fingers inside herself, leaning her head against the wall and sliding her other hand down to rub her clit, looking her fill now, embarrassed, guilty, yet brazen. The sheets bunched up under the Doctor as she snapped her hips up to meet her fingers. Then, as her gaze met Rose’s again, she keened Rose's name and came, and brought Rose with her.

Still shaking in the aftermath of her orgasm, Rose turned away, setting her back to the wall and closing her eyes, gulping in air. She tilted her head to the side, languid satisfaction seeping through her.

The Doctor's door opened further, revealing her dressed now in a silk gown only loosely tied. “Rose?”

Rose saw the nervousness, the hesitancy written in the flutter of her eyelashes and the twitch of her lips. “Did you — do you want to come in now?”

Nodding, Rose pushed herself off the wall, shedding her clothing onto the floor as she followed the Doctor to the bed. “We can pick up in the morning, yeah?”

The Doctor nodded, hanging up her own gown before sliding under the sheets. Rose cuddled up to her side, the Time Lady's skin pleasantly cooler than her own. The Doctor's chest rose and fell under her hand, and Rose could still feel the slight, hesitant tension in the stutter of her breathing.

“It was good, Doctor,” she murmured, and smiled easily, pressing a kiss to her collarbone. The Doctor relaxed at the words, her exhale long. “It was really, really good.”

“Brilliant.” The Doctor smiled at her. “I — enjoyed it as well. Well, I suppose that was obvious. Much better than I'd imagined.”

“So you had been thinking about it.” Rose nudged the Doctor's side with her shoulder a bit, too sleepily comfortable to do anything else right now. “For how long? Or was it just since I brought it up?”

“Ohhh…” The Doctor pursed her lips slightly, narrowing her eyes as she did when she was thinking something over. “Since sometime in my last regeneration.”

“Are you telling me we could've been doing this back then already?” She tried to sound put out, and she was, a bit, but she was also warm and comfortable, in the Doctor’s arms and breathing in her scent, so she really couldn't be, not that much.

“I don't know if previous me would’ve gone for that. He was quite prickly, and a bit thick.”

“Are you saying that like something's changed?” The amused words were half-mumbled, her eyelids drooping, sleep stealing over her.

The Doctor let out a soft, fond huff, brushing her lips over her hair. “Go to sleep.”

Rose was certain she dreamed the Doctor's next words, endearments interspersed among something about both him and her knowing they didn't deserve Rose, because that idea was completely ridiculous.


End file.
